The Wild Witches and Wizards of Hogwarts
by DarkAngel-95
Summary: No way of actually explaining this besides Fun Depression and Love
1. All in the Family

The Wild Witches and Wizard of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One.  
  
All in the family  
  
Disclaime: I don't own any thing only my character Goldie. If you want to borrow any thing from my story ask! Goldie_Chick_69@hotmail.com  
  
No way of actually explaining this besides FUN, DEPRESION and LOVE!!!  
  
A /N: This is my first solo story so go easy on, me please read and review.  
  
It was August the first and everyone was dying to go back to school, especially one mister Draco Malfoy. Lately he was having trouble with the life he was dealt. He could not help but feel anxious since Hogwart's was the only place besides here, number twelve, Grimmauld place, with Sirius that he felt he could deal. When his father murdered his mother Dumbledore had written to Sirius and asked if Sirius could take him in, he would be the first of many teen witches and wizards.   
  
About two weeks ago a witch had contacted Sirius telling him that during their one night stand eighteen years ago she had conceived a child and that she was dying in Saint Mungo's with a muggle born illness that was incurable and thought it best that her daughter, Lynn, would be best off living with him. The only catch she said is that Lynn's cousin Goldie come too. Goldie had been living with them for a year because. Her father had been sent to Azcaban for the murder of Narsissa Malfoy. It had taken all her strength to write her last and very detailed letter.  
  
Dear Sirius-  
  
I guess I should explain every thing I at least owe Goldie that. Goldie's father is none other than Michael Bomann. That's right Hermione Grangers father. You see, that night we hooked up in London I was with my sister, who as you may be able to tell has very different tastes in every thing including men. She and her friend, your cousin, Narsissa, met Lucius Malfoy and instantly fell in love with him while my sister fell in lust for Michael Bomann. They had a one-night stand and because of it Hermione's parents split up. From that one-night stand a child was born and yes its Hermione's sister, well half sister. Any way my sister was murdered last year and Goldie was left with me. I hope you let her live with you. Although I must warn you she can some times be hard to handle but only because she hates father figures after how badly her father treated her, the poor thing. She tried to commit suicide one but that was a long time ago.  
  
Thanks Danielle  
  
Shortly after writing this letter Danielle Died. And although Sirius knew how bad one teenage girl was he decide to oblige to Danielle's last request, and so he took Goldie in as well. As they had been going to another wizarding school Sirius had contacted Dumbledore to make sure there would be enough room a Hogwarts so that the girls could continue going to school. Then about a week later Mrs. Weasly had shown up with Ginny saying that Ginny had wanted to stay with Sirius till the start of term and that she would be no problem. Sirius had agreed to this but thought it odd when he overheard Ginny tell what she said to be the truth to Goldie, Draco Lynn and Harry.  
  
"I almost feel bad that mum didn't tell he the truth about why I wanted to come here. As much as I like being here the real reason is mum kicked me out cuz she caught me talking to Seamus about the night we spent at the end of term." Sirius, although presently righting owls nightly to Mrs. Weasly did not ask her he felt it was better left unsaid.  
  
Ginny and Goldie had bonded instantly and Ginny thought of her as the older sister that she never had. They even liked the same brand of wizarding cigarette's.   
  
Goldie and Draco had bonded instantly as well, but in a different way, and he felt that if he hadn't met her sooner he would have tried to kill him self. Goldie had tried to warn him not to do it because, unlike muggles, wizards almost never succeeded in killing themselves and the cuts never healed and would always serve a reminder of the pain. Just as Draco was thinking to himself about how long they had been going out, a week, Goldie came in and sat on his bed.  
  
Goldie  
  
As I walked into the room I couldn't help myself from thinking how long it would take me to get into those cute little pants of his. Like, I was no cheap slut but I knew, even before he asked me out, that it was love. I had loved him since the day that we met. He was so prefect for me. His parenting situation was the same as mine. Also our fathers were best friend's and had together murdered Draco's mom.   
  
"Hey honey what you doing?" I asked taking a long pull off my smoke, and noticing his smile I added, "Felling better?"   
  
"I'm doing okay, and all the better, now that you were here." He looked better, he had been very depressed since his mother was killed and his father sent to Azcaban for her murder.   
  
"Good. Do you want to come with Ginny and me to Seamus's house?" I asked him, hoping he would oblige. He had spent most of the day up in his room by himself. At first Ginny and I thought that he was just sleeping in but at three o'clock when I had come up to see what was wrong he had said that he just wanted to be left alone to write, and I could come in later to smoke some dope with him in the wizarding world it as not uncommon or illegal to smoke weed. That was not why I was here, although it was nice. "Were going to get our plant. Just think that this will be the last time that you will have to pay for it."  
  
"Cool," He said facing me with a stupid grin on his face that said he'd have to see it to believe it. "Guess I better shower up then?" I was so happy that I almost kissed him, which I haven't actually done yet, he was since after all he was still I mourning over his mother and I did not want to rush thing and thought it best that he make the first move in that direction. 


	2. Solace for the Depressed

The Wild Witches and Wizards of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Solace for the depressed  
  
Goldie  
  
At about eleven thirty Ginny and I were sitting on the porch waiting for Draco, who was not yet ready to go. Ginny and I had been sitting out on the porch smoking our favorite brand of wizarding cigarettes 'popflocks' for ten minutes already. 'Popflocks' was the same idea as 'du maurier'. But as they had no muggle ID, it was not illegal for wizards over eighteen to smoke cigarettes or marijuana; they bought their smokes from the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Ten minutes later Draco was ready to go. Apparently he had taken that whole time to pick out what to wear, he was wearing a black trench-style jacket over a black tee shirt and cords. Ginny on the other hand was looking electrifying in her sheer see-through dark purple long sleeve shirt with a black bra underneath and super-tight black pants, I was somewhere in the middle with a black satrapy tank and tight black caprie-pants. Ginny had wanted to look her best for Seamus, with whom she had been going out with since the last week of term. We all had the same favorite color, could you guess? Some people including Sirius had been asking us lately if we were trying to start our own young Death Eaters chapter for teen followers, which I assure you we weren't.   
  
We had to take the muggle underground train to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside Tom, the owner offered to make us our usual and, since we did not see Seamus yet, we decided to have a round of muggle vodka with a lime twist. Seamus showed up at around twelve and said he was sorry that he was so late, but not before giving Ginny a kiss.   
  
"Hey babe how ya doing? I hope you're not mad at me for not sending an owl at all this week. I've been really busy trying to sell out my plants." He said as he slid in to the booth beside her. "That's why I'm late actually. Fred and George came to see me just as I was on my way. So who wants to go get a plant?"   
  
"Yeah your right, Seamus." I said as I got up and motioned for them to do the same. "It's getting late," I paused to make a face of disgust, "and you know how Sirius has been since Harry left."   
  
  
  
Ginny   
  
"What do you mean Harry left?" Seamus said.  
  
Shit, I thought as he gave me the look that said I should have told him, as if! He was just worried that my ex-boyfriend had gone insane and may, while under his insanity try to ask me out again. Seamus had obviously thought that the idea of someone as 'good' as Harry could not just get up and walk away from the house.  
  
"I meant to tell you that last week when we got up on Saturday morning we found a note saying some thing about the fact he wanted to go see his parents gravesite and take some time to reflect on his life." At that Seamus looked very confused because as everyone knew Sirius didn't put very many limits on what his house mates could do and couldn't figure see the problem with some good old fashioned 'reflection time. "The only problem was he took Danielle."  
  
"What do you mean he took Danielle? Did he kidnap her? Come on, like Harry would kidnap someone." Seamus was now fearful for a girl he had only met once. Draco, seeing my face, decided to answer his question.  
  
"No you stupid git. Harry has obviously sent me an owl since he left. He said that when he was leaving Danielle had gotten up for a glass of milk and decided that she should go with him. Harry told her not to come but she assured him and me, by the way Danielle sent me an owl as well, that she left by choice and not because Harry told her to." Draco added seeing how flabbergasted he looked.  
  
Seamus decided to change the subject to some thing else before Draco got upset and hit him. Draco had a horrible temper.  
  
"You guys should see the plant I picked out for you, it will fit great in the girls dormitory closet." He said but then he and I turned bright red as Draco Asked  
  
"How do you know what the inside of the girls dormitory closet looks like?"  
  
"Umm... do I have to answer that?" He said as he looked at me, it seemed to be the thing to do right now, Goldie and Draco were also looking at me to. What the fuck I thought these were my friends so what was I so worried about?  
  
"Well you see, one night Seamus and I were um... talking and Hermione came in to ask me something, good thing she did since I had to put my top back on." I did not realize I had let it slip until Goldie stared talking.  
  
"Talking eh?" She said a bit louder than I would have liked her to. "I'm sure those were quality words you exchanged."   
  
By now we had reached Seamus's house and he was holding open the door for us.  
  
Harry   
  
I figured Sirius would be mad, but not this mad. He was acting like I had kidnapped Danielle, but truth be told she had come on her own.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing running of in the night like that, you could have been killed or worse you could have gotten Danielle killed." He was yelling.  
  
"But I told you she wanted to come I told her that you'd get upset, but she wouldn't listen." I pleaded hoping that by morning that this would all blow over. It did not look like that was the case anymore. Then all of a sudden my scar started to hurt and it all came flooding back to me.  
  
It was dark and Harry woke up snuggling next to Danielle in his boxers and wondered what had woken him. He stopped moving to try to hear what had woken him and the only noise he heard was the soft rise and fall of Danielle's chest as she slept. Then he heard it. It came from some where in the bushes; the sound told him that a large group of people was walking over to the clearing in the forest where we were camping. I got of the tent to check and came close to being seen by 


	3. Death Eaters and Muggles

The Wild Witches and Wizards of Hogwarts

Chapter Three

Death Eaters and Muggles

_Previously: _

It was dark and Harry woke up snuggling next to Danielle and wondered what had woken him. He stopped moving to try to hear what had woken him and the only noise he heard was the soft rise and fall of Danielle's chest as she slept. Then he heard it. It came from some where in the bushes; the sound told him that a large group of people was walking over to the clearing in the forest where we were camping. He got of the tent to check and almost came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

Harry 

            "We need to finalize our plans for tomorrows kid napping!" He was saying. Thinking fast, I got back in the tent and put a concealment charm on it. I woke Danielle and told her to be quiet. She had a better idea and muttered a sound-blocking spell on the tent that allowed us to hear them but them not to hear us.

            "Wh-who is it?" she asked me with the remnants of sleep still visible on her face. She quickly became more alert as the men started talking.

            "Now any volunteers for who is going?" It was Lucius speaking again, although he was speaking more hurriedly, as if he was trying to finish this topic of conversation so he could get on to other orders of business. 

            "I'll do it." Came a voice to the left of the group, and though I did not know whom the speaker was he had a strong feeling he would soon.

            "Nott. Very well then I will send you the instructions precisely two before you are to do it." Lucius continued. "Now shall we go over to the leaky caldron to prepare for tomorrow night." And with that they all disparated to London, I think.

            _Draco_

            As we entered Seamus's house we could not help but be taken in by how stunning it was. I mean this dude had everything. He was muggle born so he had all the modern convinces of muggles with the ability to do what ever he wanted with the wave of his wand. He had his computer on playing some muggle music that I had become quite fond of over the past two years. We all had. It was punker music. Simple, but symbolic.   Seamus was taking off his jacket, as I looked around further at what was actually in this room. It was what looked to be a foyer. I think that the whole basement was in his control. My thought was confirmed as we walked in to a hallway, a hallway that looked as though it belonged to a young punkwizard. There were music posters of muggle bands that Seamus listened to. We went in to the back room where he kept his plants.

            "Holy Shit." I said as I walked in, I had expected him to have a few but not this many. "How did you manage to grow this many plants this big over the holiday?"

            "Well, well now. If I told you that then how good of a marketer would I be?" He said laughing his head off.  "No, no I'll tell you. Just before the end of last year I asked madam sprout how to speed grow muggle plants and she showed me how, but for a price." The devilish grin on his face told me what it was. Though I think he was glad Ginny was not in the room because she surly would make him explain.  


End file.
